


Free Hugs

by skyoung200



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional, Gay Pride, Heartwarming, Light Angst, M/M, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoung200/pseuds/skyoung200
Summary: Laurent is marching with his husband in the pride parade when he notices a couple with interesting signs on the side of the road.





	Free Hugs

Laurent walked proudly down the street to the cheers and screams of all the onlookers. He had gone for a bolder look, short shorts and a cropped t-shirt. The t-shirt was a little lame but it had to match with his coworkers so he could only do so much. The heels were also a nice touch. Covered in sparkly blue sequins and a startling height those shoes gave him confidence to strut along with the parade.

Damen was by his side. He didn't work at the same company but he was his husband so of course he walked with Laurent. He had very tight booty shorts and a tight leather chest harness. He also wore a bi-pride flag as a cape. He wore more plain sneakers since he had no talent for walking in heels. For once he was almost matching in height with Laurent and could lean over to kiss his cheek without having to lean down.

They walked hand in hand, cheering and clapping and celebrating. Most of the crowd was a complete blur but then Laurent caught sight of something and he almost stopped dead in his tracks.

An older couple to the side held up signs. The woman’s saying "Free Mom Hugs" and her husband's saying "Dad Hugs Too". A couple people had already run over to grab hugs and Laurent debated for a moment.

Mind made up, Laurent let go of Damen's hand and ran over to the couple. Feeling a little lost the mom smiled sweetly and reached out to give him a tight bear hug. She let go and he moved to get a dad hug as well. They both spoke words of encouragement. "You are loved." "You are cared for." "You're amazing."

Laurent walked away a little in shock and stopped a few feet away when he leaned over and let a gut wrenching sob into his hand. Damen quickly ran over to hug him and support him. Nicaise and a topless Halvik were not far behind and they all tried to gently encourage him to keep walking. Laurent kept sobbing into Damen's arms. His father had never accepted him. Never said I love you after his mother had died and definitely not after he came out. He had been kicked to the curb with cruelty. He had grown since then. Found his own strength and power. But to have love from a dad.... was something so powerful he never realized he wanted or needed. And getting that hug just broke a dam inside him.

The dad giving hugs saw Laurent sobbing a few feet away and set down his sign to run over. He stepped between his friends and enveloped him in another tight hug. "I'm sorry for whoever's hurt you but know that this dad is on your side and loves you. Now get back to celebrating and owning your identity." Laurent nodded and stood a little straighter. The dad gave him one last hearty pat on the back and returned to his post.

Their pride group had moved along by then so the group ran to catch up. Laurent ran with tears drying on his cheeks but his head held high. He could do this. He had a dad's support and strength backing him, his husband at his side, and a killer pair of heels. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off of something real I saw happen at a pride parade. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
